


Weekend Update with Stefon

by thrysce



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: AU?, Drabble, Gen, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrysce/pseuds/thrysce
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Post. Stefon is the host of Weekend Update and Seth Meyers is the city correspondent always recommending boring and wholesome New York sights when Stefon wants to hear about Night Clubs and parties.





	Weekend Update with Stefon

**Author's Note:**

> I found a 5-year-old post on Tumblr that got me excited, so I moved this to AO3 in the hopes of fanning some long burned-out fires...

“It’s that time of year when the burning ball of flames in the sky tries to roast us all alive and with that, people who are out of their minds, want to find relief in the shadows of New York’s nightlife. To help them, please welcome to the show, our City Correspondent, Seth Meyers.”  
  
Seth’s red tie and grey suit jacket set him apart from Stefon’s set of purple flames and green smoke. He smiles at the audience and gives them a small wave.  
  
“Welcome, Seth Meyers.”  
  
“Thank you Stefon.”  
  
“There are Party Monsters from all over the world who are looking forward to their first night of debauchery in New York City. What do you have for us?”  
  
“If you’re looking for fun in New York City, be sure to stop by “Art in General” in Lower Manhattan. It’s a nonprofit arts organization created by artists Martin Weinstein and Teresa Liszka in 1981. This place has everything, sculpture, photography, installation art, and they currently have an incredible audio-video exhibit about growing grass! And if you’re there on a Friday, you might get the chance to become part of Hungry Arts co-founder Clara Tarino’s living art project, ‘What We Put Inside Us’.”  
  
“Is there at least a sex joke in there somewhere?”  
  
“Nope, it’s entirely family-friendly, so bring the kids and grandma!”  
  
“Umm, okay… that sounds like maybe someone in their late 120s might be interested in. But do you have anything with lava or screaming? You know, somewhere I can fear my own mortality?”  
  
“Yes! Absolutely. If you’re looking for tragedy and ruin. Try the Met. The Metropolitan Opera House located in Lincoln Square was designed by Wallace Harrison and opened in 1966. It has been a staple of New York City arts and culture ever since. This place has everything, La Boheme, Barbra Streisand, Paris Opera Ballet Director, Rudolf Nureyev. And this year is their 52nd anniversary, so don’t miss the chance to see the American Ballet Theatre Company in the flesh.”  
  
“Wait, wait. I’m sorry, Seth Meyers, I was looking for somewhere to _see_ flesh, not fall asleep in my chair and age 50 years due to boredom. Can you at least recommend an eatery that’s open after club hours to recoup after a night at Slash?”  
  
“ _Yes_. After a long night of scrabble, when a pizza just won’t do, try Billy’s Hot Dog Cart. This place has everything, salsa, ketchup, those little deep fried onions that are the perfect combination of crispy and soft? And if you don’t have the 2 dollars, you can sing Billy a song for a 25 cent discount!”  
  
“Does Billy at least do a strip tease and show me _his_ hot dog?”  
  
“No! Billy is a professional. His dogs are all-beef, no preservatives.”  
  
“Wow, you even managed to make Stefon’s third favourite food boring.”  
  
“What’s the first two?”  
  
Stefon winks, “I’ll tell you at the break. Seth Meyers, everyone! For Weekend Update, I'm Stefon!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post is here: http://thrysce.tumblr.com/post/172327384474/i-really-want-a-role-reversalau-sethon-fic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New York's Hottest New Museum Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118112) by [CaptainMikeShelbyMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMikeShelbyMiller/pseuds/CaptainMikeShelbyMiller)




End file.
